Fanon: Cloudmaster
Well... This is awkward... 13:04, April 23, 2014 (UTC) <-- Fanon: The New Moon Festival Fanon: Northern Tournament --> Lan Se "Concentrate. Bend the water in the shape you want." The Water Training Field is a giant wave. Like in the Water Tribe symbol, the water makes up the ocean part of the thing, and the ice does the rest. Her face turns red of concentration. The veins in her face turn more visible, and as she lets go of the water, I catch it and turn it into a water pinwheel. She tries to take it over again, but I interrupt. "Your technique was a little off. You need to stop acting like you want to stab someone, and just go with the flow." I return the water to her. I get some of my own, and demonstrate. It's one month after Kassandra fused with the Ocean. She is now a waterbender, and also respected and a little feared among the people. She tries again. Her arms move fluidly, her face isn't cramped anymore. I send a tiny blast of air to correct her elbow, and she makes an ice star. "You did it!" "No, I didn't, Lan. You did. I still need way more practice, even for this one move." In the last month, I mastered waterbending. Master Kanut had to leave for the Southern Tribe three days ago, and so I became Kassandra's teacher. My airbending is also going forward in big steps. Airbending! My lesson started hour ago. "Kassandra, I know you can do it on your own, so keep practicing. Now I need to hurry to the airbending field, because my lesson started an hour ago!" And so, I run off. Being able to use three elements is a nice thing. I use my airbending to run faster, waterbending to create ice fields to be able to even run on the water, and firebending to make sure those ice spots melt. There is the Air Field! "You're late." Ai Lun Na "No, Iluq, I don't want to hang out with you tonight. I don't want to with anyone, alright?" I never thought I could get too much attention. Ever since people the New Moon Festival, guys have been coming at me. I really need to know why. Perhaps Kassandra does. After all, she lived here her whole life. "Please, lady Ai Lun Na of the Fire Nation, my heart is burning for you!" "No, it's not. Your heart can't even think. It's just an organ in your chest. And, for the record, I'm an earthbender. Nothing burns when I'm around." He is stupefied. I look as mature as I can, but when I turn around I start to giggle. That's one boy of my fan club down. Why is everybody so into me? I reach our home, but nobody else is there. I know Lan has airbending together with Tian, so where is Kassandra? Usually, when her training is over, she stops by the market and then comes home. Perhaps she's still at the marketplace? My fan club stopped following me after I dealt with Iluq. Man, they are so annoying! I reach the market, and I start to worry. Kassandra isn't even here. I know she is a good waterbender and this is her home city, but I really can't help it. The training field! Maybe she has some more training to do. I'm so relieved when I see her face, bending a giant ice star. She lets it turn into water, and she makes a water whip. When she puts the water back into her skin after practicing for another twenty minutes, I shout her name. Kassandra "Kassandra! Are you done training?" She really doesn't need to shout that loud. I can hear her normally, too. Why is there a herd of boys behind the fence of the water field? Did they watch me practice? Elena is already here. "What's up?" As usual, she gets straight to the point. "There is those guys. They have been following me all day. Why? Since you live here, I figured you might know why." That's weird. I never heard anything like that. Wait... I did. There once was this really beautiful girl, and there was always a mass of boys around her. They proposed to her without knowing who she was on the inside. It was all because of her father, the chief. "Elena, you turned seventeen last month, right? Then, I think they want to become your boyfriend or husband." Her mouth falls open. "I'm just seventeen! I'm not going to be anybody's wife right now!" I really hate to tell her, but she has to know. "Elena... It's not because of you that they want to be with you. It's because of Lan." She first looks amazed, and then angry. She's gonna explode. There it is. "Who do they think they are? I am going to tell them right now that they need to stop following me and that they can go find a person they actually like!" And so, she heads for the guys. I can hear her voice so loud, the group must be becoming deaf. "HOW DARE YOU FOLLOW ME SIMPLY BECAUSE I KNOW THE AVATAR! FIND SOMEBODY YOU CAN ACTUALLY LOVE! NOW STOP FOLLOWING ME!" "But Ai Lun Na, I actually love you..." "YOU DARE LIE TO ME EVEN AFTER ME GIVING AN ENTIRE SPEECH ABOUT GETTING TO KNOW SOMEBODY?" She calms down for a second. "Goodbye." There goes the boy, tumbling trough the sky, thrown up by a rock pillar. The rest of the group walks away silently. I walk up to her, and we go to the market for some shopping. Tiankong Lan really is in the mood today. He mastered the air wake and the air vortex. He is on the last tier. "Lan, this is the last move. To be a real master, you will also need to create your own, but that will be for a later time. Focus on this one. It is called the air spout. It is a way to keep yourself up in the air. I'll demonstrate." I move my hands in a swirl, and I feel myself going up from the Air Field. No matter how many times I go up, I always feel the same sensation. The Air Field is beautiful on its own. It is a mix of yellow, grey and orange, and if you go up high enough, you will see the entire Air Nomad symbol. I can't believe they actually made this here... I tumble back down. "So, just like this, no?" Lan tries, but he uses a tad too much force, and gets blown up by a gust of wind, instead of being gently pulled up. "Move your arm less stressed. This is the ultimate test for an airbender. You must prove to be patient, powerful and free at the same time." Lan tries again, but now with more ease. The next moment, he is floating in the air on top of a tornado. He actually did it! On his second try! "Good job! You mastered the thirty-six tiers of airbending! Now, you need to make your own move. Then, you will be proclaimed a master." "Can we do that tomorrow? I'm really exhausted..." He really did everything he could to finish his training. We walk home together. There, we find Kassandra and Elena, and after giving Kassandra a quick kiss on the cheek, I tell them: "Guys, Lan just mastered all tiers of airbending!" They seem amazed. Elena asks: "Weren't you on tier thirty-three?" "What can I say? I'm an overachiever. What did you do today?" Lan really is happy to be done with practicing moves. "Nothing big. I walked around the city, did some shopping, scared some guys off who were trying to get engaged with me..." My mouth falls open. Lan responds: "Sounds like a normal day!" Trivia * Yes, airbenders were the inventors of Tumblr. * The author loves Elena in this chapter. Category:Fanon Category:The Legend Of Lan Se